Annoying Orange
Annoying Orange was the third character to be introduced.He was Created By Daneboe & posted his first Annoying Orange video at 2009(Reuploaded in 2010). Moveset Neutral B: Seed Spit Orange spits a seed which is shot forward. With this attack he can shoot three seeds at the same time. Charging the attack will make Orange shoot a short-ranged rapid shot. Move Origin This attack comes from a running joke that appears first in TOE-MAY-TOE. Orange asked Tomato "Can you spit seeds?". Tomato doesn't understand it, and then Orange shoots a seed to Tomato. The rapid seed fire is from an episode of Ask Orange, where Orange shoots a similar barrage of seeds at Pear. Side B: Peel Out The Orange rolls forward, similar to Spin Dash. The player can also charge the attack, change the direction and pass the traps like Morshu's Lamp Oil. Crushing with a character, a wall or being attacked finishes the attack. Move Origin This part comes from the second episode of Ask Orange, where Orange is asked if he can jump, and he responds by saying he can peel out, doing so by rolling and then crashing. Up B: Jet Pack Orange will launch in the air upwards with a Jetpack. Then, he slowly falls with a parachute. Move Origin It was shown as the beginning of the "Mystery Guest" video. The parachute part comes from one of the viral vote videos, Annoying Orange Meets Charlie The Unicorn. Down B: Blender Orange summons the Blender. It works like a shield. The blender grabs all the projectiles, with a max of three. If the enemy touches the blender, it will atract him or her, and throw him/her forward. Move Origin This attack is one of the several variations of the "Knife" running joke, from TOE-MAY-TOE. Instead of saying "Knife" he says "Blender". A blender appears and Tomato becomes ketchup. It returns in Kitchen Carnage, where it's used to blend the kiwis into a smoothie. It reappears again in He Will Mock You, where Coconut, Lime and Banana are put inside and are made into a smoothie. However, unlike the kiwis, the smoothie gets drinked. Final Smash: Kitchen Carnage The Orange is grabbed by DaneBoe. Then a knife appears and the Orange says "Knife" and the knife cuts all the characters of the stage. Players can dodge it jumping out the stage. Move Origin The move comes from a running gag where characters are cut by a knife. The name of the move comes from the video game and episode of the same name. Taunts Up Taunt: Laughs Side Taunt: Says "You look fruity!" Down Taunt: Says "Snoresville, USA. Population: You". Victory Poses Victory 1: Says "Yay! What do I win? I want a Wii Pony!" Victory 2: Says "This is the best day ever" Victory 3: Screams so loud that the camera lens break. Lose Pose: Pouts Victory theme The Orange's theme, from the "Theme Song Attack" episode. In pgj1997's announcer video, it's the end of the Annoying Orange's Cartoon Network's Show, that is a remix of the other theme song. YTPGuy17 disagreed to this change as he said: As much as I love the Annoying Orange TV show, I feel that the original theme song attack version of the song fits better with Orange's victory phrases. Not that the new version is bad, but I tried inserting it where the old theme used to be and then watching it. I feel that the old one works better. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Punches with a silver glove. *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Yells "NAA!". *Up smash - *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent with a silver glove. *Pummel -"Motorboats" *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Makes a Raspberry. *Down throw - Squashes the opponent with a Squash. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Annoying Orange Universe Category:All-Around